Love
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Chapter2up...What will happen to Rin and Sesshoumaru after the defeat of Naraku and who is that person that appears at the end of chapter1? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Peace Heaven**: Hi everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

It was another fine day for Sesshoumaru and Rin since the defeat of Naraku. The trio were going to the castle which was owned by the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how long will it take for us to reach the castle?" Rin asked in a cheerful tone, trying to hide the fact that she was feeling tired as they had been walking for quite a long time.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called in his usual icy tone.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin answered.

"You can go to take a bath in that lake while Jaken will go and look for dinner as we will be stopping here for a night," Sesshoumaru said, using a finger to point at the lake.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said as she gathered her things.

"Rin, come back as fast as possible," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hai, Ah-Un, you came with me too," Rin said as she started to pull Ah-Un with her to the lake.

----------------------------------

Rin removed her kimono, noticing that her breasts had gotten rounder after a month. She wondered whether her lord had noticed the changes in her and whether was he aware of her affection for him. However, she understood very well that her lord was never going to like her the way she liked him as she knew from Jaken that Sesshoumaru hated human.

Rin sighed and continued to rub her delicate and fair skin with the soap that she received from Kagome-one of the many things that Kagome, Ayame and Sango gave her as they were sure that Sesshoumaru do not know how to take care of her.

Standing up, Rin reached up for the towel and dried herself when she noticed a stream of red-coloured liquid making it way down to her foot.

"Why must girls go through this?" Rin thought as she took a sanitary pad from her bag and used it.

-------------------------------

"Rin is already a young woman," Sesshoumaru thought while he leant against a tree.

"I'm back," Rin announced as she tied Ah-Un to a nearby tree.

Taking in a deep breath, Sesshoumaru realised that Rin was having a menstruation and the smell of blood was everywhere around him.

"She is really growing up fast," Sesshoumaru thought as he noticed her breasts getting rounder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin looked up into Sesshoumaru's beautiful eyes, wondering whether if his lord had fallen ill as he had not heard her calling him for a few times.

"Rin, is there anything you need?" Sesshoumaru asked finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"Iie, just want to know why Grandpa Jaken is not back yet? No, now is not the time for that. Is Sesshoumaru –sama alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and Jaken should be back soon," Sesshoumaru answered.

Over the years, traveling around with Rin, Sesshoumaru had become more conversational though not a lot but it was still better than the time before he met her. In a way or another, Sesshoumaru had become more approachable. Reminder: not a lot, Sesshoumaru is still very cold to people except for Rin.

------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken called after being away for two hours, the time was longer than the time he usually took to find food.

"Jaken, don't you think that you have been gone for too long?" Sesshoumaru said in the icy tone full of venom.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just that…," Jaken apologized and started to explain when someone interrupted.

"Long time no see, Sesshoumaru-sama," that someone spoke, causing Sesshoumaru's eyes to widen.

**Peace Heaven**: Thank you for reading the fic. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace Heaven:** Hey everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Love. Here is the second chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love Chapter 2**

"Why are you here, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru directed his question at the wind sorceress.

"I am here to fulfill my duty as the great wind sorceress, Mika's daughter," Kagura answered and handed Sesshoumaru a scroll.

"What is written inside?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You will know once you finished reading it," Kagura said as a smile appeared across her face.

Inside the scroll, there were two letters. One was at the top, it was addressed to Mika and the other one at the bottom was addressed to Sesshoumaru.

The first letter:

Dear Mika,

I was very grateful to have a friend like you who would do anything for her friends. If not, I may not be alive to and still be able to write to you. I was very thankful that you had saved my life during the war with the Lord of the North.

I knew that you would not accept any gift from me as you had rejected all the gifts that I sent to you. However, I really wanted to do something for you, so l suggested that your daughter, Kagura, marries my son, Sesshoumaru.

Inutaisho

P.S. Really thankful for saving my life.

The second letter:

By the time, you read this, Kagura should have come to find you with the letters I was writing to you and Mika that were sealed in the scroll. Do not be furious and try to destroy the scroll as a very powerful magic was casted upon it so as it would not be destroyed no matter what.

I knew that it was very unfair to you but I really wanted to repay Mika for what she had done for me. Also, do not worry that Kagura will not be able to bear you youkai pups as she too is a very powerful wind sorceress.

In order to make sure that Sesshoumaru, you, marry her when she goes to you with this scroll, I declared that the title of Lord of the West and all the lands that you inherited from me will be transferred from you to Inuyasha. Thank you very much!

Inutaisho

P.S. All the people from the clan will be watching you for me if I was to pass away.

After reading the letters, Sesshoumaru wanted to destroy the scroll as he could not believe that his father sacrificed his happiness by arranging a marriage. Not that he disliked Kagura or anything; he would love to take her in as a mistress but definitely not as his wife, the Lady of the West.

"Are you sure that the scroll was written by my father?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice dripping with venom. Although he knew that the scroll was no doubt written by his father, he wanted to deny it.

"Shouldn't you know whether that scroll was written by your father, the Great Lord of the West?" Kagura answered as sweetly as possible.

"How dare she talk to this Sesshoumaru like that?" Sesshoumaru thought angrily as he gritted his teeth, trying very hard not to kill her with his poison whip.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's the matter?" Rin interrupted their conversation, looking at Sesshoumaru innocently.

Immediately upon hearing Rin's smooth and silky voice, Sesshoumaru's anger vanished and turned to look at Rin.

"It's just that my father, Inutaisho, wanted me to marry her," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh," was all Rin managed to say.

"Marry? Yeah, I should know that he will not love me, a filthy human that he hates. Cheer up, Rin, be strong, if not, Sesshoumaru-sama will know and it was already very fortunate that he answered your question and did not walk away like he normally did," Rin thought, sad at the fact that Sesshoumaru-sama would marry Kagura but delighted that he answered her question.

"What! Marry?! Sesshoumaru-sama is going to marry that whore?! "Jaken exclaimed.

"Stupid toad, watch what you say," Kagura threatened Jaken with one of her feathers.

The little conversation between Kagura and Jaken happened while Rin was thinking.

Then, everyone became silent as Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Kagura, the scroll and the letters were indeed from my father. Return first, this Sesshoumaru will send for you if any need arises," Sesshoumaru said as he walked to the direction of the castle.

While he was walking, Rin and Jaken followed with Rin sitting on Ah-Un and Jaken leading it.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope you enjoy it. Please R&Rfor those who hate Kagura/Sesshoumaru pairing. Don't worry as it will eventually be Rin/Sesshoumaru.

**To:**

**Darklover:** Thank you for reading it!

**Raptor-akida:** I am sorry that the chapter was short as I am not used to writing long chapter.

**ArizonaBay:** I think that you have got your answer.


End file.
